Things Least Expected
by Jeffrey Patrick
Summary: Xander searches for the perfect present for Buffy's birthday, which leads to unexpected difficulties.


Title: Things Least Expected  
  
Author: Jeffrey Patrick  
  
Type: B/X... sort of.  
  
Description: Xander hunts for the perfect birthday gift for Buffy, while Willow prepares to set her up with the hunkier guys on campus.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a bent 9 iron, and an autographed picture of Bill Clinton in drag (don't ask!). Buffy and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and the fab folks at the WB!  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
"I'm just not sure this is a good idea," Xander complained.  
  
"Why not?" Willow asked. "You were all for it last night."  
  
"Yeah, but I had a head cold and was hopped up on cold medicine at the time."  
  
"You just don't like the work part of the plan."  
  
"No. I don't like the Buffy killing us both part of the plan."  
  
"She'll have fun."  
  
"Killing us both? I know!"  
  
"No, I mean the birthday party. We'll load the place with guys... you know, possible dating material. It'll be great."  
  
"It'll be a disaster. I rescind my vote."  
  
"Party pooper."  
  
Xander put his arm around Willow as they walked down the sidewalk toward the Magic Box. "You know I'll help. I just need plausible deniability."  
  
"Okay. Fine. I'll take all the credit. You just assemble a list of guys to invite." Willow grinned at him. "It's gonna be fun. You'll see."  
  
  
  
"They're doing what?" Buffy was crazed.  
  
"They're planning a surprise party with a bunch of college guys to help you get over Riley," Dawn was grinning from ear to ear. "They're gonna try and set you up, so you won't be an old maid or something."  
  
"And how did you find this out?"  
  
"I was in the back of the magic shop when Willow and Xander came in. Xander was telling her it was a bad idea, but then Willow talked him into it. I don't think they noticed I was there."  
  
"I can't believe this," Buffy said in a huff, as she plopped down on her bed. "The last thing I want to think about is another relationship."  
  
"So what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill them. Both of them."  
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand the purpose of this quest," Anya said, as Xander guided her through a shopping mall. "There are goods all around us. We should be done by now."  
  
"Not yet. I have something specific that I wanted to get for Buffy, and I haven't found it yet," he reminded her.  
  
"Yes. You said that. But it's obvious from the hours that we've spent looking, that we are simply not going to find it. Our time could be much better spent by going back to your place and..."  
  
"Anya, not now. This is important."  
  
"Why? It's only her birthday. She has one every year."  
  
"Yeah, but..." He turned her toward him, hoping she would understand if she could look into his eyes. "Buffy's the Slayer. Every birthday could be her last."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
"Do you understand now?"  
  
"Yes. Though now, I'm second guessing my gift."  
  
"What did you get her?"  
  
"Never mind. Hey, do you think the adult bookstore takes returns?"  
  
  
  
"I hate to say this," Giles said. "But I believe I agree with Xander. This is an extremely bad idea."  
  
"Oh, you're just saying that because you're English and stuffy," Willow said with a grin. "It's gonna be a great party."  
  
"A great debacle is more likely. Tell me again why Xander isn't here helping you with the decorations."  
  
"Because he drove to L.A. to get something for Buffy's birthday." Willow handed Giles a box of party supplies. "Apparently, he was having trouble finding something here."  
  
"Strange. I never figured Xander for being an obsessive shopper."   
  
"He's not," Anya chimed in. "Not usually, anyway. It's just because it's Buffy."  
  
"Come on," Willow said, rolling her eyes. "You can't be jealous of Buffy. She and Xander are just friends."  
  
"Oh, I know. I know plenty. I know that Buffy doesn't think of Xander that way. She doesn't want him. Not yet, anyway. But I also know that Xander wants her."  
  
"You're being ridiculous," Giles said. "Xander loves you. He doesn't say those words lightly."  
  
"Right," Willow agreed. "Sure, he had feelings for her once... a long, long time ago. But Xander's moved on. Not to mention the fact that he would never cheat on you, not after the whole me and him thing nearly destroyed us all."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Anya said.  
  
"I know I am," Willow said. "Xander loves Buffy as a friend, nothing more."  
  
  
  
"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Angel asked, studying Xander's face for the answer.  
  
"Aren't you?" Xander said, taking a seat across from Angel's desk. "Look, I don't have time for you to analyze me and my feelings. Just tell me whether or not you'll do what I'm asking."   
  
"It won't be easy."  
  
"That's why I came to you. I figure if you get yourself killed, it'll be no big loss."  
  
Angel's face remained expressionless. "Come back in the morning. I'll have it waiting for you."  
  
Xander stood up and began his exit. Then, he paused in the doorway. "Your question earlier... I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't love her."  
  
Angel smiled. "And I wouldn't help you if I didn't."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that Dawn told you," Willow said with a frown. "I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"The only one that would've been surprised is you," Buffy said. "Because I would have walked right out on the party. What possessed you to invite a bunch of guys that I don't know?"  
  
"Evidently a very evil spirit," Willow groaned. "But I just wanted you to find someone."  
  
"I'm not looking for anyone, Will. Seriously, the last thing on my mind is romance. This whole Glory thing is consuming me. I couldn't give Riley, who I loved with all my heart, the kind of devotion he needed. Even if I was looking for love, I couldn't commit to anyone. Not now. Except possibly..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one. My mind just wandered for a second."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"No. Mainly because I think the window of opportunity has closed."  
  
"Okay. Fine. Don't tell me. Spoil my fun. But we're still having a party."  
  
"I'm all for the party. Just not big on the meat market idea."  
  
"I told her that," Giles said. "I told her that she was being impetuous."  
  
"Yeah," Willow said. "But you're always telling us stuff like that. I've learned to tune you out."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well, at least I managed to put a stop to all the crazy before you guys went to any more trouble. Speaking of trouble, where has Xander been hiding?"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Anya asked.  
  
Xander turned off the tool he was using, and removed his safety glasses. "What? I couldn't hear you over the noise."  
  
"I asked if you know what you're doing."  
  
"Ah. Well, in theory... yes. I guess I won't know for sure until I try."  
  
"And this is what you were trying to find?"  
  
"Yeah. She saw one in a store window when we were patrolling one night. She loved it. Since I couldn't find one, I'm making one."  
  
"And that thing you got from Angel?"  
  
"Just a last minute addition. It kind of goes with my gift. Besides, I thought it might make her happy to get a present from him."  
  
"Even though you hate him?"  
  
"She doesn't hate him. Besides, it's her birthday. Whatever tension exists between me and Deadboy is not nearly as important as Buffy's happiness."  
  
"You're a good friend to her," Anya said glumly.  
  
"Thanks," Xander said, starting up the machine again.  
  
"Too good a friend," Anya whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
Three days later, the gang was gathered at the Bronze for the big birthday bash. Despite her reservations, even Buffy was having a good time. The music was good. Devon's new band was playing. Everyone was there enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone. Xander and Anya were conspicuously absent.  
  
"Giles, have you heard from Xander?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No. Not in days. Anya said he was busy working on your gift, so I assume he is fine." The Watcher wiped his glasses clean with a handkerchief, before replacing them in front of his eyes. "Not to worry."  
  
Buffy looked over his shoulder and saw Xander stepping into the Bronze with a beautifully wrapped gift under his arm. His eyes were focused on the ground. She had never seen such pain etched across his face. Giles turned as well. "Stay here," she said.  
  
She carefully made her way through the crowd. Xander still had not looked up to scan for familiar faces. He was lost in thought. Buffy stepped up to him and had to shout to be heard above the band. "What's wrong, Xander?"  
  
He looked up at her with a blank stare. She knew him well enough to see that he was struggling to put a smile on his face. He managed a grin for half a second, but that was all. "Happy Birthday, Buff."  
  
"Come with me," she said, taking his hand and leading him out the door. Once outside, she turned to him and saw tears welling in his eyes. The sight made them swell in her own. "What happened?"  
  
"Anya..."  
  
Buffy suddenly knew, but asked anyway. "Anya what?"  
  
"She left me. Left town. She's gone."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Xander turned away from her, as though he were ashamed to continue. "It doesn't matter. She's gone."  
  
"So suddenly? Did she tell you why?"  
  
He nodded, and tears ran down his face.  
  
"Then why?" she asked.  
  
"She said..." He stopped himself and shook his head. "No. I can't tell you that. I need to go."  
  
"You wouldn't let me run away. You wouldn't let me go off feeling hopeless. Xander, talk to me."  
  
"You don't want to hear what I have to say. It won't change anything with Anya. But it might ruin things between you and me."  
  
"Between us? How? Xander what...?" Suddenly, the thought grabbed hold of her mind. He met her gaze and knew that she had discovered the truth.  
  
"She asked me if I... if I love... if I am in love with... with you."  
  
Buffy took a step closer to him, never breaking eye contact. "What... what did you say? I mean, how... how did you answer that?"  
  
"I told her the truth. That I love her... too."  
  
"Too?" She searched his eyes for the answer, but he turned away.  
  
"Too," he said, as the rain began to fall around them. "I'm a fool, aren't I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, I am. I love a woman who... who loves me back, and I lose her over... the dream that will never be." The rain had already soaked them through to the skin. "I'm so sorry, Buffy. For what I did to her. For what I just told you. Everything."  
  
"Don't be. Xander, you... you can't help how you feel. No one can. There's no shame in... in loving someone."  
  
"Unless you're committed to someone else. I'm gonna go home. I'm sorry I ruined your party."  
  
"You didn't," she turned him around, and put her arms around him. He was shivering. "Come inside."  
  
"No. I don't want to spoil your birthday. You go back in, before you catch a cold. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and walked off into the night. Something deep inside Buffy cried at her to go after him. Instead, she turned and walked back into the Bronze. Only later, as she was leaving the party, did she realize Xander had never given her his gift.  
  
  
  
  
Around noon the next day, Buffy was knocking on the door of Xander's apartment. It was a long time before he answered. When he did, he opened the door dripping from head to toe and clad only in a large bath towel.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, averting her eyes. "I'm sorry. I interupted your shower didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a late start today. Come on in. I'll get some clothes on." He opened the door all the way and let her slip inside. "Is something wrong? Did some big bad surface or something?"  
  
"No," she said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Look, let me get some clothes on. Then, we can have the talk."  
  
"The talk?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back."  
  
A few moments later, Xander emerged from his room dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Buffy noticed he was still barefooted. "What did you mean when you said 'the talk?' Did I miss something?"  
  
He sat down next to her on the sofa. "Aren't you here for the 'I'm flattered, but not at all interested' talk?"  
  
"No." She smiled at him, and placed her hand on his. "I'm not here for that talk. Wanna know why?"  
  
He didn't look at her. "Sure. Might as well tell me."  
  
"I'm not gonna start that talk, because... for one thing, I'm not sure it would be true. See, you and I have danced around the edges of... something... off and on since the day we met. Until now, there's always been a reason not to pursue anything."  
  
He looked up, and met her eyes with his. "Until now?"  
  
She smiled at him again, and blushed. "I was thinking... that without Willow's feeling to worry about. Or an Angel or Riley or Cordy or... Anya to complicate matters..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well... maybe what you and I keep looking for in other people has been right under our noses all the time. I mean, we couldn't know for sure until we... try. Right? So I would... try, if you still want to. And I know my timing sucks, and that you're hurting over Anya. If you can't... if it's not a good thing for you right now, I can understand."  
  
"That's what you came for?"  
  
"Well, yeah... That and my gift that you snuck off with."  
  
"Oh... hang on. I rewrapped it last night. It gave me something to take my mind off... well, you know." He walked over to the dining room table and picked up the gift. He handed it to Buffy with half a smile. "It's not much. I sort of... made it myself."  
  
Buffy pulled the ribbon free and carefully removed the paper. Underneath it, she found a beautifully carved box made of rosewood. Her initials graced the center of its top. "It's beautiful. It looks like... the one I saw that night we were patrolling together."  
  
"I searched everywhere for one, but gave up and decided to make it myself."  
  
"It's wonderful. I didn't know you could carve so well."  
  
"Neither did I. I just did my best."  
  
"The design is gorgeous."  
  
"It's a piece of all of us. Hidden in the pattern at each corner are the initials of the four founding Scoobies... me, Will, Giles and Deadboy. It was murder getting him to give me his real initials."   
  
"I've never had a better present."  
  
"Open it."  
  
She opened the box, and found a small choker inside with a cross pendant attached to it. "What is this?"  
  
"It's something Angel stole from an antique place. It belonged to a Slayer over a hundred years ago. I thought it would give you a piece of your heritage to hang on to."  
  
"How did he know where to find it?"  
  
"I did a little snooping on the internet. The guy that owned the shop was into the Slayer mythology. He wouldn't part with it, so I went to Angel. Besides, I figured it would mean more coming from him."   
  
"It means a lot, coming from both of you. I... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say nothing. Just tell me that I didn't ruin your birthday by laying all that stuff on you last night."  
  
"You didn't," she said, standing and puting her arms around him. "You know you never answered my question."  
  
"About trying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you really want to? I mean, are you serious about this?"  
  
She kissed him, gently at first, but then with more passion. When she pulled out of it, she looked up into his eyes. "How's that for serious?"  
  
Xander smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Works for me," he said. "It works for me."  



End file.
